transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
William Lennox (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
William Lennox is a member of the United States Army Rangers. A young, yet capable officer, Lennox has the friendship and trust of the men under his command. Biography Meeting the Transformers Lennox and the other soldiers were hearing their General just talking about Hams and witness the General death, later he and the others shot down Scorponok, later he and the others meets up with the Autobots for the first time, they at first thought they were a enemy but Sideswipe told them about the Decepticons and the war. Later he, Jazz and the other soldiers went to a city, Springer told them to back off, Later the soldiers are seen at killing Thundercracker. Christmas Battle After the battle, he helped the other soldiers and Autobots, clean up the mess caused by the battle. Knock Out gives Lennox the shards. after the Autobots left, he and Lennox complained that they should've asked the Autobots for a ride since they live on Florida, Lennox also notices he forgot to give the shards back to the Autobots. later they eventually make it to Florida, where he takes care of his nephew. when an group of Decepticons attack Florida, he takes part of the Battle. NEST A month later, Lennox joined NEST and necame one of the leaders of the organization and he was Among the Soldeirs that Attacked Overcast, Incinerator and Wheelbot, He was among the soldiers that attacked the Decepticons during their first attack to the base, later after the attack Optimus saw a car driving away with a trailer, Optimus asked Lennox what it was, Lennox told him that the trailer have the bodies of the dead Autobots from last year mission, Later he was among the soldiers that attacked the Decepticons when they returned to attack the base again. Sector 7 He and Epps were later taken to custody by Sector 7. Lennox and Epps decided to contact the President to close S7 but they ended up revealing their secret organization to him. they were accidentaly left behind after S7 freed the 3 autobots and Sam. Mission City Sam realized they were left behind and told them to arrive to Mission City and then they contacted NEST, but at the same time Decepticon Rumble attacked them but the Decepticon was killed by Simmons, after contacting NEST they went to Mission city and took part of the final battle. after the battle, he offered Simmons a job in NEST, but Simmons turned it down. Before Sam left, he gave his farewells to him, after Sam left Peter Burns reminded Lennox that they needed to clean up Mission City since the Decepticons remains were still there. He was given vacation by Optimus Prime sometime later, a month later, Lennox returned to his duty and reported to the Autobots that a Decepticon was spotted, which Optimus claims is on Shanghai. The Fallen's Revenge The Fallen Shall Rise Again When NEST reached the industrial center they last tracked them to, Sergeant Epps soon got a thermal ripple from an excavator, and as Lennox ordered NEST to be steady, the Decepticon Demolishor transformed and struck the stacks sending them and several NEST soldiers flying. As NEST returned fire, the Decepticons Sideways and Dead nd made a break for it. Lennox took a group to stop the Decepticons, deploying Arcee and The Twins to intercept them. When Skids and Mudflap made a bad turn and Sideways and Dead End managed to fight off Arcee and her sisters., Lennox ordered Sideswipe deployed, and he managed to take out Dead End, but Sideways escaped. Although Optimus Prime and Epps' group managed to take out Demolishor, he relayed a cryptic warning before he died: "The Fallen shall rise again". Upon returning to Diego Garcia, Lennox ordered a video briefing with General Morshower at the Pentagon. Lennox saw a helicopter land and deposit Theodore Galloway, the National Security Adviser. Lennox told the Director he would need to be on the classified access list to enter, only for Galloway to slap a Presidential authorization on his chest informing them of President Obama's decision to make Galloway his official liaison. As Lennox took Galloway to the Autobots' hangar, the link to the JCS was established. Lennox greeted Chairman Morshower and told them that Optimus Prime needed to debrief him immediately. After Optimus relayed the warning of "The Fallen" to General Morshower, Galloway then interrupted to air the President's concerns, while also airing his complains over the Autobots' refusal to share weapons technology and continued sending of messages to space. Although Epps tried to defend the Autobots, Galloway dismissed them and asked if the Autobots would peacefully leave if they were asked to. Optimus said that they would, but posed a question of his own: what if they leave, and Galloway was wrong? Lennox admitted that it was a good question. NEST Shut Down That evening, however, the Decepticons located the AllSpark shards stored on Diego Garcia and stole it, using it to resurrect Megatron, Barricade, Brawl and Frenzy. The Autobots soon sent word to NEST of multiple incoming Decepticons, but refused to specify where they were heading and would not respond to NEST's calls. Lennox ordered NEST ready for deployment in twenty minutes. By the time they reached the United States, Lennox received a message from the Autobots: the battle with the Decepticons to rescue Sam Witwicky had not gone well, and Optimus Prime was dead. Soon after, the Decepticons launched two attacks at Paris and the United States Navy, destroying the U.S.S. Roosevelt and killing all hands aboard. Following this, The Fallen made the presence of the Transformers known and demanded that humanity turn Sam over to them. Optimus Prime's body was brought to an Air Force base in New Jersey, and his body had barely hit the ground when the United States military surrounded the Autobots. Lennox ordered the soldiers to lower their weapons, only to learn that Director Galloway had managed to place himself in charge of NEST and order it deactivated, with the Autobots to be placed under guard. Lennox tried to argue the Autobots value, but Galloway dismissed his arguments by saying they would buy time by negotiating with the Decepticons, even if it meant handing Sam over to the Decepticons. As a final insult to injury, Galloway then stripped Lennox's NEST badge off his uniform. As the Autobots were being "restrained" and loaded onto C-17s for transport back to Diego Garcia, Lennox received a phone call from none other than Seymour Simmons, who said that he was with Sam and needed Optimus brought to the Gulf of Aqaba in Egypt. Going to Egypt Lennox found it strange, but realized that Sam had a better idea of the stakes and decided to trust him. Lennox had a message with the coordinates sent to General Morshower, including a warning to get ready to bring the rain, while spreading word among the NEST troops to be ready. When they reached the coordinates, the pilot faked engine trouble and ordered an emergency evac. Despite Galloway's threat to end his career, he was able to strap a parachute onto the panicking bureaucrat and trick him into opening the chute while inside the plane. Finally ready, NEST parachuted into the Gulf. Landing in a village on the beach, Lennox ordered NEST ready for combat. Once Agent Graham had a visual on Yellow team, Lennox ordered a flair popped to lead Sam to them. Unfortunately, the flare also got the attention of Starscream, who began attacking the incoming Autobots and releasing an electromagnetic pulse to disable NEST's communications. When Megatron and thirteen Decepticons arrived, Lennox ordered a group to go with Ironhide and Arcee to find Sam and lead him through the pillars, where NEST would ambush the Decepticons. Once NEST began firing on the Decepticons, Ironhide's team rolled out. In the following battle, NEST was hard pressed to provide proper support to the remaining Autobots. Fortunately, General Morshower eventually discovered what was really happening and sent heavy armor to assist them. Sam and Mikaela made it to them, Unfortunately, Megatron was hot on his trail, and Lennox ordered the tanks to provide cover fire while he and Epps made their way to Sam and Mikaela. Once they reached him, Sam was insistent on getting to Optimus, despite the incoming air strike. Before they could leave, the group was forced to hide behind the wall they were using for cover, as the Decepticon Mixmaster was using it for the same purpose. Salvation arrived in the form of the Decepticon-turned-Autobot Jetfire, who defeated Mixmaster. Unfortunately, Jetfire was then attacked by Scorponok, who in turn was killed. With the air strike incoming, Lennox told Sam and Mikaela to stay with him as they ran. Unfortunately, Epps' toss had been less than stellar. Namely, it was a mere feet away from their position. With the F-16s about to fire, Lennox and Epps ordered everyone to run like hell. Barely making away from the blast zone, Lennox ordered Sam to get back when he made a mad dash for Optimus' body. Before he could reach it, Megatron fired, sending Sam hurtling through the air before being forced to retreat. As Lennox started CPR on the boy, medics arrived to try and revive him. It appeared that Sam was dead, but something revived him. The dust in his sock turned into some sort of dagger, and Sam used it to revive Optimus Prime. Unfortunately, that wasn't the end, as The Fallen teleported in, killed some soldiers, and stole the dagger. As it turns out, it wasn't some handy Autobot reviver. It was the Matrix of Leadership, an artifact used to activate a weapon which would create energon by destroying stars. The Fallen then raised the heavy weaponry attacking the Decepticons on the Great Pyramid of Giza, compelling the dying Jetfire to give his parts to Optimus. With the battle won, Lennox was seen congratulating Simmons on his role in helping to save the world. New Recruit After the battle, he and the others returned to NEST. where Epps asked him who the archer was, Lennox told him that its Clint Barton, he was recruited the day the man-hunt for Sam started, but Eppswasnt sure if he could be trusted, as he saw Barton speak with a man on a suit, later Lennox was in his office when Peter Burns told him that he was gonna retire alongside some other guys, after he left, Lennox told Ryan that they neeed new recruits, Ryan informs him that James Rhodes wants to join in, so Epps and Lennox goes to the Pentagon to meet with him on General Morshower office, as they leave the officce, Lennox see's a file labeled by S.H.I.E.L.D. he asks Morshower what it is, but he says its classified, so he goes to Diego Garcia, where he and Epps gives Rhodey a tour, during the tour he tells Rhodes that other Autobots are in a meeting with the President. S.H.I.E.L.D. Sometime later the Decepticons attacked S.H.I.E.L.D. Area 51 base. Nick Fury called Barton and asked for help, so Barton told Lennox of the attack, Lennox wonders how he knows this, but Barton tells him to forget about it, once they arrive the battle is over. Fury orders them to go away. as they are not welcome here, so they leave. so when the Decepticons started to search for the missing Decepticon known as Skyquake they attack many bases around the world. Morshower contacts Lennox, telling him that maybe Decepticons are attacking mant bases around the world. Lennox tells this to Moonracer, Arcee and Bee, Moonracer have doubts this is real it may be an falsa alarm like last time, but Lennox says that he suspect something happened in Area 52 and that guy had just been covering up what happened there, before they leave, Banner shows up and tells Lennox that he needs to go because General Ross needs him for an experiment, Lennox wishes him luck and hopes all goes right. when the team arrives to Utah, they find out the Decepticons had just escaped and inside Lennox finds a S.H.I.E.L.D. file, then he goes to speak with Morshower asking him what the cons are after, but Morshower is not sure. then he asks Morshower if the name of his file was S.H.I.E.L.D. but then Sam calls him as the Decepticons are attacking his collage, who are after the ex-Decepticon known as Brains. he and the others arrive to his collage and the Decepticons are defeated. Lennox tells the Dean of the collage that the goverment will pay for the damages. later Lennox tells the team its time to leave because he wants to investigate what SHIELD is, Sam is interested when he hears this, because he explains that when he was at Sector 7, he saw some SHIELD files there, so maybe Seymour Simmons can awnser who they are. the group arrives to NYC, where they meet with Simmons as they ask him what is SHIELD. Simmons says he's not completly sure all he knows is that Sector 7 was a sub-division to SHIELD. he knows a few SHIELD people but thats about it, if they want to learn more they need to speak with SHIELD director Nick Fury, Rhodes asks him if he can led them to Fury, but then Simmons see's Barton and recognizes him, because Barton visited Sector 7 sometimes. Barton says its true that he works for them, but he just had his orders. Battle for the Tesseract Lennox then orders him to led them to Fury. the group arrives to Nevada, where Barton states that he contact Fury to meet him outside. when they arrive Fury tries to get rid of them, but Barton assures him that they know, Lennox tells Fury that they need to know what he's hiding. Fury says its classified, but Lennox tells him that the Cons are back, they stole something from Utah, so only he knows what is going on. Fury accepts to tell them, but reminds him its classified. in there Fury explained him and the others about the Transformers history on Earth, explaining also that the Decepticons were after an object he have, The Tesseract. then the Decepticon named Makeshift attacked SHIELD base and stole it, giving it to Skyquake who used a message written inside it for find the Infinity Stone known as Kanjira Stone, which he intends to harvest the sun with the intention of rebuilding the Allspark, unaware that the end result would end up in the destruction of the universe. then he joined the battle in Nevada which resulted in Skyquake's "Death" and saving the world once more. After the battle, Rhodey tells Lennox that he's not ready to join NEST, but would be willing to help someday. Ties with Bruce Banner General Thaddeus Ross had Lennox on their sights and tracked his movements in case he contacted and helped Bruce Banner, after Banner had became the Hulk. Relationships Friend and Allies *Seymour Simmons - Enemy, turned Ally *Optimus Prime - Friend, Teammate *Bumblebee - Teammate *Knock Out - Teammate *Longarm - Former Teammate *Sideswipe - Teammate *Moonracer - Teammate *Camshaft - Teammate *Rollbar - Teammate *Jolt - Teammate *Ironhide - Teammate *Jazz - Ally *Springer - Ally *Skids - Teammate *Mudflap - Teammate *Ratchet - Teammate *Arcee - Teammate *Chromia - Teammate *Nightbeat - Teammate *Elita-1 - Teammate *Swerve - Teammate *Mirage - Teammate *Dune Runner - Teammate *Blazemaster - Teammate *Storm Jet - Ally *Robert Epps - Friend, Teammate *Sam Witwicky - Ally *Duke Burns - Teammate *Peter Burns - Teammate *Wlliam Parker - Teammate *Steve Grant - Teammate *Ryan - Teammate *Jon Carlic - Teammate *General - Former Superior *Morshower - Superior *Graham - Teammate *Robert Turner - Teammate *Clint Barton - Ally *James Rhodes- Former NEST teammate, Ally *Bruce Banner - Ally *Wheelie - Ally *Brains - Ally *Nick Fury - Ally Family *Unnamed Sister- Sister *Jackson - Nephew Enemies *Theodore Galloway *Scorponok *Megatron *Thundercracker *Jetblade *Megatron Clone *Overcast *Wheelbot *Ïncinerator *Mixmaster *Demolishor *The Fallen *Rumble *Laserbeak Appearances/Actors *Canon (6 stop motions) **''Transformers'' (First appearance) - eagc7 **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Attack on Christmas'' - Barricade24 ***''Bumblebee'' - Barricade24 ***''Moonracer'' - Barricade24 **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' - eagc7 **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - Deady Assinassin, Josh Duhamel **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Deady Assinassin **''The Incredible Hulk'' (Name Only) Trivia Gallery ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-15-22-67.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-19-23-51.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-29-47-27.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-29-55-49.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_14-07-58-97.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-11-09-69.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-13-23-89.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-14-07-98.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-15-44-70.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-15-47-34.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-14-46-47.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-16-58-36.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-17-14-05.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-18-48-41.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-19-54-01.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-05-19-33.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-05-46-98.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-06-31-92.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-08-58-70.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-09-31-30.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-15-12-99.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-14-30-15.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-46-22-84.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-46-49-44.jpg Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Transformers Humans Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Humans Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Humans Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Humans Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Humans Category:The Incredible Hulk Humans